Soft Spot
by N3KOMI
Summary: Despite being a Yankee, Zack Foster will always have a soft spot for Rachel Gardner.


**Author's Note:** This is a mini one-shot inspired by the Angels of Death Academy AU and its official art on Twitter. Zack is in his third year of high school along with Rachel. Please enjoy !

 **Warning(s):** AU, Foul Language, OOC, Sexual Themes, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** Angels of Death Makoto Sanada.

Zack was sure that he wasn't supposed to do this kind of thing inside the poor janitor's room again, when class already started fifteen minutes ago and he was supposed to meet Danny and Eddie in another fight. But the reason was to why he didn't go was quite simple: he was busy handling another, more important matter at the moment.

" _A-Ah. . . Mmn_. . ."

There was a low, sensual moan emitted from his blonde partner as he nudged her legs apart using his knee, pressing onto her more urgently, while his bandaged hands busied themselves, tracing the contour of her slim body up to her beautiful supple breasts. Smirking against her sweet soft lips, Zack took his chance to shove his tongue into her mouth. and explore every inch of it. Her tongue met his short after and they fought for dominance.

" _Ah-- mm, haa._ . ."

Ray was an amazingly awesome kisser; he had to give her that, despite her mysterious, silent, and melancholy looks. He thought that it might have something to do with her reading various levels of books and knowledge on certain topics, but Zack didn't really want to think about things like that right now. Thinking at a time like this would totally ruin the mood they were having inside of this small, dark cramped room -- and he wondered briefly, how the fuck can the janitor stand staying inside this kind of place? But now that he thought about it, Ray said that the janitor himself never stepped a foot in his own room, so it's all right.

Moving his hands up to her head, he tangled his hands in Ray's soft blonde locks and yanked it roughly, making her gasp and panted as she looked up, baring her slender, creamy white neck to his clouded hungry eyes. The corner of his lips quirked upward into a mischievous grin and then leaned down, his tongue darted out to leave a long wet trail from the base of her neck up to her chin before going down again and bit down softly at her skin. Zack began leaving red marks all over Ray's neck with his teeth, and then claimed her already swollen lips back into another breathtaking and passionate kiss.

Both of them didn't really know how this thing between them started, nor did they have any reason behind all of their secret encounters; whether it was the janitor's room, the boys' bathroom, an empty abandoned class, or the nurse office, it didn't really matter for them. The only thing that they were sure of was that it simply happened, and no matter how much they wanted to put a stop to this, they just couldn't, or more like, it was impossible to do anything at this level, because they're drowned far too deep than they're supposed to.

Zack's tongue once again found itself licking at her lower lip, literally begging it to part open and let it inside to meet with his mate and she complied, letting her tongue to get into another round of wrestling with his and shivered every time his tongue swept across her teeth, the inside of her cheeks and everywhere. He was doing it like a professional, that she thought he might have done this before, or maybe it was his primal instinct taking over his brain to control the situation; because his kisses were filled with raw, uncontrollable emotions flooding into her, it was making her so hot, that she couldn't stand being inside her school uniform.

"Not yet," he whispered hotly near Ray's ear when her fingers clutched onto the brown hoodie that he always wore.

He grinned, putting his hand behind her head and tilted it slightly, so he could run that flexible tongue of his across her ear lobe, and she shudders in response. It was still unbelievable for her that he could kiss so skillfully. She did read once that a kiss felt so much more amazing when you did it with the person you love ; yes, Ray was in love with him and Zack was in love with her. The chance that he has any feelings for her after all those sins they've committed together wasn't zero, and the painful beatings of her heart every time he's around her without actually making a physical or eye contact with her did prove a single thing that she's in love with him.

Ray inhaled a sharp gulp of breath when Zack's free hand snuck behind her ass, and unzipped her long blue skirt. He pulled it down to her ankles and then started to slip into her white underwear to explore her lower anatomy curiously ; his palm pressed against her burning skin and she mewled out loud moans when his fingers reached her core to find out how wet she was. Zack murmured something softly on her neck, pressing his knee that was settled between her thighs harder, eliciting another loud delicious moan from her and he groaned. _Enough with the foreplay,_ he thought. Zack took off his uniform jacket and hoodie forcefully, before taking Ray's white uniform shirt out of her head and pushed her body flushed against his, kissing her with much more passion than previously, that it both surprised and pleased her at the same time.

Zack was in love with her, or maybe he just had developed a soft spot for her after spending time so much time with her.

Ray's thoughts were shattered when he distracted her by grinding his hips against her, and she cursed loudly when she couldn't get that damn trouser out of his legs, the zipper was done in an instant, but the button wouldn't even budge. A soft and small chuckle rang in her ears and she stopped -- her heart did a painful leap inside her chest and her face gotten impossibly redder than it already did.

"Here, lemme get that. . ." He mumbled lowly near her ear. His breath and voice sent goosebumps on her entire body and she couldn't stop praying for that damn trouser of his to be gone as soon as possible. Unfortunately he took much longer time to unbutton it than she did and she groaned, snatching a knife that was placed under the table beside her and tore the fabric apart with a satisfying sound that turned her on even further.

Zack appeared pleasantly surprised by her action though, not wasting the time to pull her against him and kissed her once again. Her hands were on the waistband of his boxer before he knew it and then--

 _Bam !_

Their eyes popped open when the door opened with a loud bang, untangling themselves from each other as they glanced at the person who just walked into the room; the janitor himself, in pure, unadulterated horror written all over their faces. The janitor froze on his place beside the door, staring hard at the half-naked couple in front of him with dropped jaw and wide eyes. His hands were trembling with a combination of shock and fury, as he reached for the phone in his breast pocket, then dialed a number under Principal Gray.

Zack and Ray didn't dare to move a single muscle as the janitor spoke with the principal through the phone, but since he didn't like the dreamy look that the janitor gave to his. . . partner. Whatever, Zack grits his teeth in anger, and quickly reached down for her uniform shirt and long skirt. He shoved it to cover her chest and lower body, silently telling her to put them back on with his stare, and a simple nod as he put his hoodie, jacket, and trousers back to place.

"You two, Principal's office, now ! "

They didn't even look at him in the eyes when they ran away from his room as fast as they possibly could.

Okay, so maybe next time, he shouldn't let the soft spot he had for her taking over the best of him. Maybe.


End file.
